1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a button assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device generally includes a button, such as a power button. However, if a button is too long, it can become tilted when pressed, and not properly press a switch it is supposedly activate or deactivate.